


Deny, deny, denial

by angi190



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Rimming, SEND ME TO HELL, Smut, Some Fluff, Vibrators, a lot of edging, don't show this to my mom, i'm back at it with the smut, this is one big mess, tyler is in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/pseuds/angi190
Summary: Josh asks Tyler to edge him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even explain this

They’re lying on their living room sofa, Josh on his back, head resting on the cushions while Tyler is draped on him, leisurely kissing his boyfriend’s neck. They’ve spent the last couple of hours watching random movies on Netflix, kissing slowly and just enjoying their time off together. They rarely get the chance to have time just for themselves, since their band has been doing pretty well and got a very busy tour going for a couple of months now.

It’s Sunday and it’s their only day off since the beginning of the tour. They’ve decided to spend it in each other’s arms, cuddling and kissing on the couch with no rush.

Josh is moaning quietly, thanks to Tyler’s efforts to leave hickeys on his neck and collarbones. His hands wrap tighter around the brunette’s waist and he gently rocks his hips up, rubbing his crotch against Tyler’s.  This time the singer moan and bites down harder, making Josh jerk and throw his head back at the intense sensation. They rub off each other for a while until Tyler can feel Josh’s erection strain against the fabric of his tight boxers.  He reaches down between their bodies and grabs Josh through his underwear, forcing a sharp intake of breath out of his boyfriend. Josh leans up and captures his lips in a kiss that goes on for so long Tyler is sure he’s about to pass out from lack of air.

When they separate he looks down and just admires the pretty picture. Josh is flushed, a beautiful shade of pink spreading all over his slightly stubbly cheeks all the way to his no less stubbly jaw and chin. His eyes are blown wide, as brown and as deep as they have always been, only a little hotter, a little more glazed over than usual. His pink hair is slightly wet and sticks to his forehead, the rest of it matted on the pillow like a wild purple-pink fire.  Tyler could spend a lifetime just looking at his beautiful boyfriend and best friend, admiring his features and drowning in the depth of his eyes.  

A warm nose is touching his and Tyler blinks a couple of times to see Josh’s huge eyes only few inches away from him.

“ Where’d you go ? “ Josh asks quietly and oh God his voice. It’s as sweet as honey and as deep as the freaking ocean. Yeah Tyler loved hearing his voice a lot.

“ Just looking “ Tyler answers and rubs his nose against Josh’s making him giggle “ You’re pretty” he ads and this makes the other man laugh, a sound he would never get tired of hearing.

“Is that so ? “ Josh answers and Tyler nods and leans in for another kiss.

They kiss and touch each other, Josh’s hands now placed on Tyler’s ass, massaging and nipping slowly through his underwear. Josh is hard in his hand where Tyler is rubbing him slowly, with no hurry or intention to get him off.   Today he’s in the mood for teasing. So he slowly trails his kisses lower, underneath Josh’s collarbones, over his chest and rubs his tongue gently over one of his boyfriend’s nipples. Josh literally jumps at his spot, hands digging into Tyler’s flesh and breath quickening.

“ Fuck “ the drummer whispers and Tyler smirks while licking at the little bud again and again until Josh is  writhing underneath him, his body not sure whether to push closer or pull away from the torturous pleasure. He repeats the same with the other nipple, making them both hard and wet with spit. His hand once again travels down to Josh’s still clothed dick and finds that the fabric is damp.

“ You’re leaking “ he whispers in Josh’s ear just to tease him and Josh whines and buries his face in the crook of Tyler’s neck.

“Ty “ he moans and rocks his hips up , rubbing off Tyler’s thigh “ Ty, I wanna try something “ he says and Tyler’s dick twitches at the suggestion.

“ Yeah ? What do you want to try ? “ he asks and pulls away to look at the drummer’s face. He’s even more flushed then before which tells Tyler that he’s embarrassed.  “ Hey, it’s okay “ he reassures Josh who looks a bit nervous.

“ Um .. . I ugh .. I wanted you to.., _iwannyoutoedgeme”_  Tyler blinks , not sure he understood what Josh just said

“ What was that, baby ? Can you say it slower ? “

“ Umm.. .. I want you to edge me “ Josh says slowly this time and kisses Tyler’s neck. “ Like .. I want to wait before I get to come. And I want you to _make_ me wait and not let me come until you decide it’s okay “  his voice is shaking slightly either from being nervous or really aroused or maybe both.

Tyler gives it a thought and his brain paints a picture that makes his inside twist with lust.  Josh laying helpless on their bed, maybe tied up and crazy with need, begging for Tyler’s touch while Tyler denies him.

“Ty ? “ Josh sounds small and unsure, maybe he took the silence as a no and got nervous. “ We don’t have to do it if you’re not into it.. it was just a suggestion. “

“ Have you done this before ? Like have you been edged before ? “ Tyler asks instead of answering and Josh blushes further down his chest.

“ I.. I did it to myself a couple of times while jerking off. You know, stopped right before I came and repeated it a couple of times “ Josh admits and the brunette feels jealous for not being there to witness that “ I came so hard, it was pretty intense and ugh .. I wanted to do it with you “

Tyler smiles and kisses Josh before he babbled more, running his hands up and down his chest and arms

“ I’d love to do that to you, baby “ he whispers into Josh’s ear and bites it, making Josh moan. “ How long do you want me to make you wait ? “ he asks because he’s never done this before and doesn’t have a clue how much is _too much._

“ Just … just I don’t know, I want to come when you allow it, I don’t want to have any control over it “ Josh answers and Tyler feels a rush of responsibility after being given so much control over someone.

“Okay” is all he says before he trails his lips lower, licking and his neck, chest, stopping at his nipples just to hear Josh moan and mewl and continuing until his mouth is right in front of Josh’s dick. His breath ghosting over the fabric makes the pink haired man shudder and lift his hips off the mattress, searching for friction.  Tyler drags his underwear down his legs and throws them down next to the couch, turning around to admire the way his boyfriend’s cock is already hard and begging for a touch.  

“How about we move to the bedroom ? “ he asks and waits for a couple of seconds to get a reaction from Josh who already looks pretty far gone.

“ Y-yeah okay” he croaks out and Tyler helps him up and maneuvers both of them towards the bedroom.

Josh lands on the bed first, sweaty back hitting the cool sheets with a soft thud. He looks at Tyler with hunger in his eyes, a look the singer could never get enough of. To feel so desired by a man like Josh has always felt like a huge achievement in his life.  Josh keeps looking at him and spreads his legs a little as an invitation.

“ No, turn around, want you on your hands a knees “ Tyler says and Josh hurries to get into the desired position, presenting his well sculptured ass to Tyler.  His mouth waters at the sight and he nears the bed, enjoying the beautiful way Josh’s back muscles tense and relax , the glisten of sweat all over his skin and the quick ragged breaths he puffs out while waiting for Tyler to touch him.

It was rare for Josh to be in this position since it’s the pink haired man who usually topped, but they were pretty versatile so taking control wasn’t completely foreign to Tyler.  He crawled on the bed and positioned himself behind Josh who spread his legs a little wider which made Tyler lean in and kiss his thigh. The shiver that followed encouraged the singer to keep kissing and nipping at the tender flesh, going higher and higher until he traced with his tongue the line separating Josh’s thigh and ass.

“ Tyler what ar- “ Josh was beginning to say when Tyler moved his tongue a little higher , licking around Josh’s entrance but it turned into a chocked out moan at the end.

Tyler has never been rimmed before he met Josh , the idea always sounding unsanitary and slightly disgusting to him, but Josh absolutely loved doing it to Tyler and thank God because it was one of the hottest thing he has ever experienced in his life. Josh never asked for it though so Tyler never rimmed him before, but knowing how amazing it felt he decided it’s time to return the favor.  

Spreading his cheeks a little, Tyler licked the pink bundle of muscles and heard Josh cry out somewhere near the headboard. Taking that as a hint that he enjoyed it, Tyler licked again in slow circle motions, dipping his tongue in just slightly and feeling Josh’s muscles contract from the sensation.

“Tyler… Tyler oh oh “ Josh is chanting his name like his life depends on it and it sounds so hot Tyler could come in his pants just from that. He’s holding Josh’s hip with one hand to steady him while the other one is playing with his balls and travels every once in a while down his dick to check if he’s hard. And oh man he’s so hard and wet Tyler wants to wrap his mouth around it, but there’s time for that too. The night is young.

After a while of licking and sucking Tyler adds a finger along with his tongue, sliding it in easily thanks to all the spit working as lube.  Josh is moaning and pushing his face into the sheets to drown some of the embarrassing sounds that escape his mouth. His hands are gripping the fabric tightly while Tyler’s moth and clever fingers work him into madness.

“ Ty … Ty, baby I’m close “ Josh sounds breathless, like he just ran a marathon. Tyler is thumbing his cockhead to spread the precum down his shaft and feels it twitch. A couple of strokes and Josh will be coming. Only that’s not what Tyler was planning of course. He was supposed to edge Josh who told him he was the one to decide when the drummer will have his orgasm. Dangerous game that was.

“ Not yet, don’t come “ Tyler says and withdraws , stopping any contact with the heavily breathing man in front of him. Josh is ready to collapse any moment so Tyler takes pity on him and pushes lightly on his shoulder.

“Lie on your back, Joshie “ he instructs and Josh falls face first on the bed, then rolls on his back ungracefully. His body is work of art, as it has always been. Tyler looks him over and gives him a moment to calm down , then he slides next to his sweaty body and starts touching again.

His hands are everywhere – chest, neck ,hips, thighs, they are all over, avoiding his straining dick completely.  Josh wiggles in place, trying to rub off Tyler , but the singer doesn’t allow it. He sucks at his nipples, making Josh mewl and his dick spurt out a string of precome. Tyler starts jerking him off again, slowly and teasingly, making Josh moan in frustration.  He keeps sucking and teasing his nipples, biting down on them every once in a while just to feel Josh’s muscles tense and fight back a scream.

He leaves his nipples alone and moves his mouth lower, kisses Josh’s well defined abbs, paying special attention to the edge of his solid v-line that Tyler has always felt jealous about.  Moving even lower, tracing his happy trail Tyler stops just above his dick and licks at his base, while his left hand caress his balls.  Looking up he sees Josh holding onto the headboard tightly with squeezed eyes and sweat rolling down his temples. It’s the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

When he starts licking his cock, Josh jerks in place and screams, probably out of sensitivity or overstimulation. Tyler knew from experience that prolonged teasing lead to both of those things. He flats his tongue on the underside of his dick and licks up and down , stripping the head with his fingers and then leaking around it. Josh’s thighs are trembling and jerking with every lick and his abbs are clenched so tightly they look like bricks. Sucking the head into his mouth makes Josh lift his hips off the bed and scream out, one hand automatically flying to Tyler’s hair. Tyler lets him grip and pull while his tongue plays with the sensitive knob. Josh is definitely very _very_ close .

“ Ty.. Tyler.. I’m gonna come oh God oh “ Josh’s voice sounds strained and almost pained and Tyler feels something pulling at his heart strings. He’s almost ready to let Josh cum, but that’s not what his boyfriend asked of him.

“No, not yet “ he keeps jerking him off slowly but pulls his mouth away “ I want you to hold it a bit longer” he adds and Josh lets out a loud whine.

“Please baby, please, I really need to come “ he sounds so desperate and Tyler wants to wrap him in a blanket and keep him safe but at the same time fuck him into fucking oblivion.

He uses both hands to pin Josh to the bed and doesn’t touch him for a little, then leans down and licks his dick with tiny little licks that make him jerk and twitch, while it’s still  not enough to bring him over the edge.

His own dick is so hard in his boxers he’s afraid it might fall off. Hearing Josh moan like that , seeing him so desperate and begging and opened, it’s like a drug. Tyler feels absolutely high.

He sucks a couple of bruises on his thighs, then kisses his balls and licks the sensitive spot behind them, making Josh throw his head back and scream again.

“ Touch me, please, just .. ah just touch me “ Josh is babbling and Tyler obliges, bringing his hand to the painfully hard dick to give it a couple of firm tugs, but stops before Josh could reach his climax.  He lets out another agonized scream, hands instinctively reaching down to bring himself off. Tyler is faster though and catches them before they could reach their target and pins them down to the bed on both his sides.

“ No touching. I’m controlling this remember, baby ? “ he says and Josh swallows and nods. His hands go back to grip the headboard as soon as they’re released and Tyler can continue his ministration.

“Stay here, I’ve gotta take something out of the closet “ Tyler says and gets off the bed “ Don’t touch yourself” he adds and hears Josh let out a heavy puff of air. He goes to the closet and rummages through it until he finds his special box. Inside there were a couple of containers of lube, condoms, a vibrator and a bunch of other stuff they use sometimes in bed. He takes the vibrator out and closes the door, turning back to the bed where Josh is lying stock still, apart from his heavy breathing.

Sinking down between his opened thighs Tyler spreads them a little farther apart, places the toy on the bed and uncaps a bottle of lube. Josh’s body jerks at the sound and Tyler coats a couple of fingers with lube, pressing one in right after.

There’s almost no resistance and the finger slides in easily. Tyler pumps it in and out a couple of times before pressing in another one, making Josh moan breathlessly.

“Okay ? “ he asks just to be sure and Josh nods. Okay then. He scissors his fingers to open him up enough to take the toy that wasn’t very big but would still be a stretch for Josh who hasn’t been fucked for a while.  Adding a third finger he hears Josh hiss, but he nods before Tyler could ask him if he was okay.

Deciding it’s enough Tyler withdraws his fingers and garbs the vibrator, pouring lube all over it for good measure.  He rubs Josh’s entrance with a finger for a couple of seconds and pushes the toy in, kissing his opened thighs at the same time to distract him from any discomfort.

When it’s pushed all the way in he lets Josh adjust then starts slowly rocking it in and out. The drummer is making little “ah ah ah” sounds, like he’s lost all words by now and runs on simple noises. Tyler knows he found his prostate when Josh yells, hips once again lifting off the bed and falling back down. He repeats the motions, hitting the same spot and making his dick jerk where it’s lying hard and leaking on his stomach. 

When he turns the vibrations on Josh doesn’t know what to do with himself; his thighs close around Tyler and trap him between them, hips trying to pull away from the unyielding sensation that keeps torturing his overworked bundle of nerves.

“Tyler, I’m gonna cum “ his voice shakes so hard he sounds like he’s about to cry. “ Please, let me come “ Tyler gives it a thought, but Josh sounds so good when he’s wrecked he decides to enjoy it for a little bit longer.

“ No” he says and Josh wails , he fucking wails and tries to rock himself on the toy, but without any leverage it’s pretty much impossible .

“I can’t… I can’t wait any longer Tyler _please “_

Pulling the toy out Tyler thought it’s too late and Josh will actually come, but his dick jerks a couple of times, but nothing shoots out of it except for a dribble of precum. Josh is cursing and babbling, keeps begging for something, for a hand or a mouth or _anything_ at all.  Tyler decides to prolong his suffering just the tiniest little bit longer and turns the vibe on the lowest setting and touches Josh’s still pulsing dick with it.  Josh’s moan sounds so wrecked it barely sounds like Josh at all ,but it’s so hot Tyler can’t believe he hasn’t come untouched by now in his pants.  He moves the toy up and down, teases his underside and slit while altering between lower and higher setting.  The drummer can’t even form words anymore besides “ Tyler” and “please” and “ I need” and his moans already sound so hoarse his throat is probably sore from all the screaming.

Turning the toy off, Tyler wraps his hand around Josh and starts jerking him off, making the other man let out a high peached moan .

“Want you to come now Joshie, come on “ he says and Josh loses it, hips rocking violently up and down to chase the orgasm he has been denied for the last .. well at least hour if you asked Tyler.  Being denied for so long must’ve been painful so he’s trying not to pull too hard on Josh’s sensitive cock.  Just as the drummer is about to come Tyler switches the vibe on the highest setting again and glues it to the underside of his dick. The next moment Josh is coming, but it’s nothing like Tyler has ever seen before. It looks like the come is  literally being torn out of the other man, who almost folds in two at the strength of the spasms. His legs shake, whole body jerks and trembles from the force of the orgasm.

Tyler is in absolute awe, watching his boyfriend slowly come down from his high and only then he notices the tears that roll down his face.  Worried he might’ve pushes the drummer too far he crawls up to the pillows where his head is resting and cradles it in his lap. Josh looks out of it, his eyes hooded and distant looking, cheeks wet with tears and sweat. He looks debauched.

“ Josh ? Baby? “ he asks and pushes the sweaty pink strands of hair out of his boyfriend’s face “ Are you with me ? “

“ Mhmm” Josh mumbles, but his voice cracks terribly.

“ Why are you crying ? Is it good cry or bad cry ? “ he’s worried and anxious, seeing the damp fabric of the pillow that tells him Josh has probably been crying for a while.

“ Mm good” Josh says, still sounding wrecked “ So good”

“ I didn’t push you too far ? “ he’s still worried although hearing Josh say it was good makes him feel better

“ It was intense.. I-I think I kinda passed out at one point.. but it was good. So good. Like the best orgasm of my entire life kind of good “ Josh says smiling as Tyler brushes his tears away.

“You did put on quite a show you know “ Tyler is smiling now, relieved that everything is fine and he didn’t go too far. “ Seeing you coming like this is the hottest thing I have ever seen “ he admits and kisses Josh on the mouth. The drummer doesn’t have the strength to return the kiss, but he opens his mouth and lets Tyler lick inside. “ You’re so good, Joshie, so good “ he keeps saying  in between kisses and reaches down inside of his underwear to stroke his own unbelievably hard cock.

“Let me help you with that “ Josh offers, but Tyler knows he’s in no shape to move at the moment and shakes his head. He’s jerking off hard and fast and despite the dryness he comes embarrassingly fast, too worked up from watching Josh fall apart. His come lands on Josh’s chest and stomach and mixes with his own. It’s one huge mess, but God it was so worth it.

“ Let me clean you up so we can cuddle” Tyler whispers after he comes down from his high.

“Cuddling sounds great” Josh mumbles, already half asleep.

“Love you” Tyler adds and kisses his nose and smiles when Josh scrunches his face.

“ Love you too,  now come cuddle with me “

Tyler cleans them up and crawls into bed, pushing the blanket on top of them.  He settles against Josh’s chest and tangles their limbs together. Before he falls asleep he makes a mental note to ask Josh to do the same to him when they have another day off from their crazy schedule.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm pretty bad at writing stuff so excuse me for what you just wrote.  
> I'd be super helpful if you left feedback, cause I'm an anxious mess that needs reassurance.
> 
> I might write a part two where Josh edges Tyler if anyone's interested.


End file.
